


Rift

by countessofbiscuit, LUoiae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Post Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUoiae/pseuds/LUoiae
Summary: What's said and not said on a nameless moon, as guilt makes an unwelcome third in a relationship.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Rift

**Author's Note:**

> So I drowned my TCW-finale sorrows and sobbed out something like a drabble on Discord and Lu turned it into Actual Amazing Art. Now we are (somewhat) free of this pain and making it yours.

“I killed them, Rex,” Ahsoka says to the moon’s deathly quiet. 

“Who.” 

“My men. Your brothers. I just … I killed them.”

Rex had been debating Jesse’s helmet—whether he had the strength to stand again and clean it. Jesse had hated grime. “They would have killed themselves,” he finally tells the dirt between them.

“No. I mean, yes, but … I let him go. To save _you._ ” 

He scratches his nails into the earth, grounding himself. “There are no easy choices. In war.” 

“What would you have chosen?” 

Rex sighs thinly, only to find he doesn’t have the heart to say.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
